It all Started with a Passage
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Eddward is simply writing in his journal about Kevin working at the same place he is. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? KevEdd


**Alex:** I jumped on the band wagon. A Kevedd fanfic! It is of the TeacherAU that Frosty-butt on Tumblr owns credit to. It isn't smut, which is a tad old for me, but instead full of fluff. Enjoy~

**Summary:** Eddward is simply writing in his journal about Kevin working at the same place he is. Nothing could go wrong, right?

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Kevin or Eddward from Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

0o0o0o0

_Salutations Journal,_

_ I am ashamed to admit that I have ignored you since high school. I do recall a time where I would sit down each night after a troubling day at school and speak to you. Now I am older, wiser, and able to hold my head a little higher. Yet, even as an adult, I am not without my troubles and in need of your assistance once more. _

_ Do you remember Kevin? I have not forgotten him either even though it has been many years since we last spoke. I have reason to bring him up though. At the school I am teaching at, he has joined the staff as the new gym teacher. At first I was shocked, startled, but in a confusing way filled with joy. That was even before his eyes befell on my form and realization struck. He called me Double Dweeb and secretly my heart fluttered at the familiar title I used to be adorned with. _

_ It broke my heart to correct him, "It is Mr. Vincent to most now", but his laugh, all deep and throaty from the years that passed, made up for it. "I am not most people, dork." Oh, the humanity! Heavens do have mercy on my soul! The entire staff surrounded us, question if we knew each other, and all I could do was blush as if I was back in high school all over again. _

_ My, our, co-workers were soon informed of how we had been neighbors eons ago. Stories had been shared, Kevin was soaking up the attention, and all I could do was agree while observing Kevin myself. The years were kind on the once jock. While he picked up a few more inches after high school and increase his muscle mass, the Kevin that stood before me reflected the Kevin that walked the same school halls that I once did. As if to prove this point, upon his head laid the red hat that could very call be a carbon copy of the one he had before. _

_ Do you recall the late night entries I wrote about? How Kevin made my stomach twist, my heart skip a beat, and my mind turn into putty. Logically, it can all be explained as testosterones going out of control, oxytocin being release, and serotonin attacking my mind. Yet knowing the reaction Kevin causes my inner workings does not cease them nor does it put my tired mind to ease. Last night all I could do was remember that smile, the one that stole my breath away, and question the reasoning behind our closeness once more. We were both adults now, we could be civil, but the love sick illness I had during my adolescent years would eat at my heart again. _

_ Yet as high school ended, we the kids from the neighborhood drifted away. While Kevin left to go play football a few states away, Eddy went off to business school, Ed went to go fulfill his life dream as a dance teacher, and I decided to put my focus into teaching. I cannot fathom how, after this many years, Kevin is now employed at the same building I work at! The emotions that it brings me are enough to reduce me to tears of joy. _

_ Is it wrong? Is it horrible of me? Surely, people would not approve if I dared act on such feelings that my heart bleeds for him. I want to kiss him, allow his arms to pull me close, and feel safe for all eternity by his side. I doubt he observe my frame with lewd eyes that promised only the most sinful pleasures. The very thought, even as I toy with the idea now, makes me whimper with a burning need in my loins. Every blood cell in my body yearns to have his fingertips leave butterfly kisses along my skin. Oh, the heavens. I beg that they have mercy on my brain. I wish you could tell me what to do. It would offer my mind such peace to know there was a solution to this impossible equation…._

0o0o0o0

(Kevin's POV)

I walked along the hall with a small smirk sitting on my lips. Today had been my first day as the new football coach and who did I happen to run into? Eddward Vincent, the original Double Dee, in all his glory. Who would have guessed that he would teach here? Who would have thought that dweeb would actually become pretty damn cute?

I had to admit, when the tall, lanky, raven hair male first caught my eye I was stunned. The long black hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail begged to be pulled by my fingers. His mouth was slightly open, showing off a small little gab between his teeth. Let me not forget his tie, knotted with perfection even though it wasn't part of the dress code. At first, I was simply awestruck by the cuteness that was the teacher, but something in his eyes sparked and made me think of my teenage years.

Did my mind trick me? Yet when I had called out to him, he gave me an awkward smile before answering back. I am still in shock over the fact that it was him before me, a dweeb yet still so adorkable. I couldn't believe he corrected me, Mr. Vincent? I would never call him that. Pfft. The dork.

Now it was lunch period for me and another teacher had graciously informed me that the dork happened to have this period off. So here I am now, walking to go see the dweeb and see if he will join me for lunch. I open the door to his main teaching room to see Edd over his desk with a book in hand. He was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even seem to notice me. Heh, typical dork. Slowly I walked over, peeking over his shoulder in attempt to see what he was writing. Scanning the page, I caught my name quite a bit before the book was suddenly closed.

"Kevin!" Did I mention how wonderful that dweeby voice got? It wasn't high pitch, whiny, or even dorky as it had been when we were in school. Instead it seemed that puberty had hit him late in the game, but the wait was worth it. It got lower and smoother, the type that was perfect for phone sex. Honestly, nothing about him screamed dork physically anymore. "Pray tell, didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" He is so flustered, holding the book closed with both hands and attempting to glare at me. "One is supposed to knock before they enter a closed room."

"Sorry Double D, I just wanted to see if you wanted to enjoy your lunch period with me. I see you are too busy writing in your diary though." I taunted, he took the bait.

"It is not a diary, Mr. Barr. It happens to be a journal. It is not uncommon for people to write down their thoughts and feeling in such a book." He answered, giving me his back. I was Mr. Barr now? I felt offended to be on such polite terms with the dweeb. It boiled my blood, making me glare at him.

"Well, Mr. Vincent, if it is so common allow me to see it." I grabbed the _journal_ from him, holding it away from the male as I opened it to the last written page. It might have been a jackass thing to do, a small part of my mind knew I would regret it, but I was upset at being so rudely brushed off. While Eddward tried to reach around my frame for the book, I gave him my back and started at the words. As he wiggled against me to get it, I could feel myself slowly stilling as I took the meaning of the neat print in.

"KEVIN! PLEASE! STOP THIS BEHAVOR AT ONCE!" I tuned most of his begging out, but now he had gotten to the point of yelling. I looked over my shoulder at him, staring at that flustered face. He was wheezing a little through the gab in his teeth, trying to get the book, while his hair was a mess.

"You wrote about me?" Fuck, even my damn voice sounded wimpy. I scowled at it.

"Kevin…. Please…. It is private." Edd muttered, slowly calmly himself down a little.

"Oh? So I am Kevin now?" Damn him! I wanted to punch his lights out but I was above such actions now.

"Please….." That voice was so low, gentle, and full of such heartache. I could see it in his eyes, he was filled with such worry.

"How long?" I stared into wide blue eyes that looked at me with nervousness. "HOW LONG!" I held the book so tightly in my fingers, I was worried I might break it.

"Since high school…." He looked away, staring at the ground with bits of hair that fell from the ponytail framed his face. "I admired you from afar since the days when we were teens."

"Edd…." The name itself felt odd on my tongue. I dropped his book, not caring about his cry of disapproval, and pulled him against me.

"Kevin, I cannot take such yearning again. It is true. Please, reject me know and put my soul to rest." How could I? How could I honestly say no to this dweeb? Did he not understand how I felt about him? His stupid smile, his elegant speech, and even the adorkable gab between his teeth. All of it made my head dizzy from the way I felt about him.

"I am not like most people, dork." He looked confused, it was written all over his face. So I put my forehead against his, smiled at the dweeb, and winked. "Can I take you out for coffee? There is this shop down the street that serves the best fucken coffee."

"Language Kevin."

"Shut up dweeb and say yes."

"I suppose you will give me no other choice in the matter?" Oh, how well the dweeb knew me even after all these years.

"Damn right." He made a small face at my words, but I could only smile more.

"By my calculations, we would not be able to enjoy such a treat right now." My eyes floated up to the clock in the classroom before I looked back down at the dork.

"Then after school." I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"That would be the time I grade papers for my class." I could feel the lines in my forehead forming as I frowned.

"Dweeb, if you are not outside waiting for me when the kids are leaving I will come in here, put you over my shoulder, and carry you all the way to the coffee shop. I don't even give a damn who sees." Oh, the blush of his face makes everything tingle inside. He wiggled in my arms while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Alright Kevin, you win… I will be there ten minutes after the last bell has rung." I couldn't stop the stupid grin off my face.

"Fuckin' A, Double Dork." I cooed. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but I silenced him with my lips. His lips, so soft and gentle, were stiff against mine. I waited, pacing myself, until he would relax. At first it was his arms, gently cupping my biceps, before his head tilted back. His chest fell against mine, his breathing unregularly. I held his gaze before I watched his eyelids sink. It was as if he had just bitten into the forbidden fruit, and by the way his body melted, it tasted so good.

Slowly I pulled away, his eyes fluttered open, gap teeth showing as he worked on pulling air into his lungs. A pink dust of flustered was sparkled along his cheek while his hands still clung to my sleeves. It filled me with such pride to know I caused the usually calm dweeb to become a puddle of desire.

"I would hate to kiss and run like a jerk…. But my next class is only ten minutes away from starting. I know you hate being unprepared, so I will leave and allow you to compose yourself." As I stepped back, his nails dug into the fabric before releasing. I watched as he stepped away, sinking into his chair. Before I felt the need to do more, I turned and ran away from the dork to figure out my own emotions.

0o0o0o0

(Edd's POV)

What just occurred? I am watching Kevin run out of my class room after being kissed. There are no words in the English dictionary that can describe the feelings I have inside of me. My fingers lightly brush against my lips; it would appear they were a tad swollen. From a kiss! Oh golly. I just finished kissing Kevin Barr. My eyes searched for my journal, on the floor were we once were, kissing! Kissing! In school! During work hours! Like randy teenagers! My knees quivered as my tongue dashed against my lips.

To top it off, he requested, more like demanded, my presence after school. Heaven's, it was like a date! Perhaps it was a date! Kevin had kissed me. That meant there was stronger emotions then friendship in play, correct? Oh. I clenched head in my hands in admit to figure this new equation out.

Then the bell rang through the building. I shot up, out of my chair, to gasp with horror. The students would be coming! In a mad dash, I recovered my fallen journal to stash it away in my desk. Next my fingers wiggled in my hair, undoing the messy ponytail to neatly fix it again. The kids started to trickle in while my heart hammered against my ribs.

Three more class periods and I would be sipping a mocha beside Kevin. I bit my bottom lip, worrying at it with my upper teeth while trying to smile at the students coming in. I could hardly contain myself. My wildest fantasies were blossoming before my eyes. Oh, I do pray he would kiss me again for the night was over. Dare I say it, but I yearned for his lips against mine once more. Heh hee.

0o0o0o0

**Alex:** Well that was a lot of fluff. 3 I hope you all enjoyed it though.


End file.
